A Fairytail Fanfic 2: The past and the present Jerza
by Annaa-chan
Summary: About Erza! Includes Jerza. Will have bonus chapters included. Thanks! Summary: Erza must protect the princess with her life. Against a certain someone that she has feelings for. Will she go to extremes to protect the princess, or to find her "Certain someone". So many questions... so little answers. Black Butler Crossover! ; Chapter 3
1. Scarlet It's the color of your hair

_**A Fairytail Fanfic 2: Chapter 1 - "Scarlet. It's the color of your hair."**_

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me again! I have another fanfiction for you, but now it's a Erza or Jerza fanfic for you guys to read :)!**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this, took me a long time to plan it out and write it out. I have ideas of how to continue and right! If you'd like you can leave some suggestions :D!**

**And one thing i'd like you to do, IF you have time is to rewatch the episode where Little Erza was taken off to the tower of heaven. Or google an image of young Erza and the events during it to go along with the story! Well my friends! Enjoy! There will be more coming soon! A new chapter comes out every two weeks or longer, it takes me a long time to write it but, the due date for my next one, the latest will be on the 27th! The earliest will be on the 20th! Expect more to come! The Atsuko one will come out 7/13/2013 (July 13th) or will be delayed another day to the 14th. Since I finished this one early, I've decided to upload it a day earlier! So I hope you guys enjoy! So much to write!**

**NOTE: Please read the end note and search pictures up to go along with the story, thank you(:!**

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_"My name is Wally Buchanan"_

_"That'll be too hard to remember." Jellal laughed. "I'll forget it easily."_

_"What's your name?" Wally asked Erza_

_"I am Erza. Just plain Erza." She replied._

_"Just Erza...? That's kind of sad." Jellal said looking at her sadly._

_He walked up to her and held a few strands of her hair._

_"Your hair." He said._

_"Huh? What about it?" Erza asked curiously._

_"It's the color Scarlet. It's beautiful!" Jellal said admiring her scarlet colored hair._

_"T-thanks." Erza replied._

_"Scarlet." Jellal said. "Scarlet will be your last name." He smiled._

_"H-huh?" Erza said._

_"Scarlet. It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it!" Jellal laughed._

**_(Flashback end)_**

* * *

"Mm..." Erza said.

She sat up and noticed that she was in the Fairy Hills, Female dormitory.

So I was asleep huh...?

Erza then fell back down onto her bed trying to go back into her dream. But she couldn't. She was wi-ide awake now.

She sat back up, thinking about what to do.

_Hmm, I'm in the mood for some strawberry cake._

She went to her closet to get her armor. She took it out and tried to put it on the old fashioned way, without magic.

"Ugh... this is too hard." Erza complained to herself.

"_**Requip**_!" Erza shouted. "Much better." Erza smiled, after she was in her armor.

Erza walked to the windows and tugged aside the curtains, she pushed open the windows and breathed in the fresh air, taking in the peace. She listened to the birds chirp and felt the warm sun shine in on her through the windows.

_Where are you Jellal?_

She then turned towards the exit and left to her guild. It didn't take very long for her to get to the guild. It was pretty close to the dormitory.

She walked through the giant guilds doorway and walked through.

She saw people drinking, laughing, fighting each other happily.

'_Just another day in Fairy Tail_.' Erza smiled to herself.

But, some of the things got on her nerves.

"Cana, stop drinking like that." Erza commanded.

Cana immediately stopped. Erza never understood how Cana's body could bear that much alcohol in her body. She sighed and turned to Natsu and Gray fighting, again.

"Natsu, Gray are you fighting?" Erza asked pretending to not know.

Natsu and Gray immediately froze and they whipped their arms around each other doing a weird dance while saying in unison, "N-No Erza! We're best friends!"

Erza sighed and walked towards Lucy. She was one of the normal ones in Fairy Tail.

"Morning, Erza!" Lucy said happily.

"Morning Lucy. How'd you sleep?" She asked.

Suddenly Lucy's face fell.

"Terrible," Lucy groaned. "I kept thinking about how I'm going to be able to pay my rent." Lucy sighed miserably.

Erza slapped Lucy's back playfully.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll go find a job for you!" Erza said.

"O-ouch. Thanks Erza!" Lucy smiled, obviously in pain.

Lucy sighed and rubbed her back some more.

Erza walked over to the request board and glanced at each of them.

"Hmm..." Erza said.

Erza took a job that seemed pretty easy and paid a lot.

She walked over to Lucy again and showed her the flyer.

_Request: Protect the princess from burglars, mages and etc._

_Reward: 950,000J_

Lucy smiled at Erza and said, "Thanks Erza! This should be pretty easy."

"Anything for a friend." Erza smiled back, and slapped Lucy's back again, playfully.

"O-ow." Lucy says while rubbing her back in pain, again.

"Yo, Lucy, Erza!" Natsu calls out while walking over. "What's that?" He asks curiously.

"A job," Lucy replies. "Want to come with us?"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu shouts. "Only if there's fighting."

"Mm, maybe there will be." Lucy tells him. "But it'll definitely include the train." She finished.

Natsu's cheeks then puffed out, trying not to throw up. Even the thought of transportation made him want to puke.

Erza laughed along with Lucy enjoying his pain and dislike for transportation.

"We'll leave this afternoon." Erza said. "Go pack your things."

Lucy and Natsu nod their heads.

"And Lucy, get Gray and Wendy, okay?" Erza asked.

"Will do Erza!" Lucy replied.

She left towards the exit of the guild and began walking towards the female dormitory of Fairy Tail.

Thoughts of her dream came back to her.

She stood on top of the hill, turned around and faced the peaceful view of the city. She had a feeling that she'd be gone for a while. Erza sighed and then walked back to her dorm.

In her dorm, Erza tried to pick what she wanted to bring most with her. That was impossible. It was like choosing how many cakes she must eat. She just couldn't, she had to take all! The problem was... that everything was too heavy for her. Luckily, she still had her trusty wagon in the back of the room. She lifted half of the pile up and plopped it onto the wagon. She took the last half of the pile and stacked it all neatly together so everything wouldn't topple over. She stood back and grunted in satisfaction. After a few more seconds of admiring how neatly she put everything together she grabbed the handle and dragged the heavy wagon towards the train station to meet the group there. As she approached them, she saw Natsu doubled over in pain even though they weren't even on the train. She glanced at Lucy's concerned but sadistic grin. Erza smiled and thought, "_How cute. I approve!"_

As she drew closer she heard Natsu complaining, Happy offering Charle fish, her declining, Lucy laughing, Gray scolding Natsu for being so weak, and Wendy fretting over him. Erza chuckled to herself. Wendy was the first to notice Erza standing there.

"Ah! Erza-San!" She called to her.

Erza nodded her head once, smiling and continued walking towards her.

By the time she reached them they already needed to board the train.

"Wh-hhh-yy." Natsu groaned his upper half of the body slumping over Lucy's legs. Lucy laughed and pet Natsu's pink spiky hair.

Erza lowered her head and tried to sleep. Her consciousness then drifted into a dream...

_**(Dream/Flashback)**_

_"Okay! Who did it?!" One of the evil magicians exclaimed. "Who came up with that escape plan!"_

_No one answered._

_In the background young Erza could hear Sho's teeth chattering and his body shivering in fear. Tears streamed down his face._

_"Well? Which one of you thought of it? Confess now and the consequences will be much less. And since we're so kind, we'll only take one of you instead of all of you!" The first magician stated._

_Erza didn't want any of them to take her friends away. She began to stand up to say that she did it but,_

_"I did it." Jellal said._

_She began to shake with fear._

_"I did it, take me away don't hurt them."_

_The man began to laugh, Jellal stared at him in confusion._

_"Do you think I'm a fool boy? You wouldn't have been smart enough to think of a plan like that!"_

_"I really did it! Please take me away!" Jellal lied._

_"No, I knew who did it!"_

_The man stuck his pointer finger out and it was pointing in the direction of Sho until he moved it and was pointing at Erza._

_"You!"_

_"I-I d-did i-i-t-t," Erza stuttered barely a whisper. Then she stood up straighter and said louder, "I did it!"_

_"I knew it!" The man laughed "Take her away!"_

_A guard grabbed Erza by the waist and flung him over his shoulder and began to walk out._

_"Erza no!" Jellal called out._

_Jellal started to run towards her but the man stopped him._

_"Don't worry, we'll only kill her a little bit." He laughed sadistically._

_"Erza!" He shouted._

_Erza looked up sadly and said, "Don't worry Jellal. I'll be back. You told me I'd be okay!"_

_She smiled at him sadly as the men walked out the doors. The door was slammed shut leaving a dramatic echo of the sound._

* * *

_"Wh-What're you going to do to me?" Erza asked afraid._

_The man put the chains on Erza's arms and said, "Oh, nothing much. This will hurt a lot, brace yourself!"_

_The man then walked over to the machine and pressed a green button: Start._

_The shackles on her arms began to glow with a blinding light, beginning to burn her. The red light began to sap her energy from her body. She felt extreme pain. It was like she stood in the middle of a wild fire and thorns piercing her skin at the same time while she was stepping on both nails and hot coals. She screamed. She could hear the men around her telling her to shut up. The Mage kept hitting her with a whip decorated with thorns._

_As the pain grew more intense, she screamed louder and louder. It seemed like hours of painful torture. Fortunately it stopped._

_"Please! Stop!" Erza exclaimed. Blood fell from her cuts, bruises caused her skin to turn an ugly color of purple and blue. She could only open her left eye._

_"Oh shut up, this is where you'll feel the pain." The man grinned sadistically as he held a knife out. He directed the tip of the knife to her right eye, he moved back a bit then with the knife directed at her right eye he sta-_

_**(Dream/Flashback end)**_

* * *

"Erza-aaa-aa!" Someone shouted while shaking her.

Erza's eyes snapped open and punched the man in front of her.

"O-ow!" Natsu said as Erza began to realize that she wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked confused.

"We're here." Natsu replied while rubbing his bruised cheek.

"What place is this exactly, again?" She asked Wendy.

In the background, she could hear Gray laughing at Natsu and Happy munching on his fish.

"Onibus station, more specifically: **Onibus town**." She replied.

Lucy and Charle looked at Wendy impressed.

Everyone gathered their things and began to walk off the train.

Her thoughts were still on the dream that she had. She had lost the ability to see through her right eye, he stabbed her with the knife... into her right eye. She was so scared.. it was because of Makarov that she could see again.

That was the worst day of her entire life. Well... one of the worst. The worst was when she accidentally dropped her strawberry cake in the river. She shivered from the memory.

In about half an hour they arrived at the Koukyo mansion. Maids and servants were already there to greet them. When they reached the gate, they showed their guild marks to get in.

"Norio-Sama will see you in the study." One of the maids said.

Erza smiled and nodded. They walked through the garden and into the mansion. It was big, bigger than their guild or any of the places they went to. A huge chandelier hung on the ceiling casting a glow in the room that was just perfect. The windows were big and right outside was their garden. The couches were perfectly placed, the floors were so clean she could see her own reflection. The ceiling was high up, the room was twenty times bigger than Lucy's apartment, and this was only the welcome room! Everything was so beautiful that it took Erza's breath away.

She walked down the long hallway, there were many doors. The maid then knocked on the dark brown wooden door and said, "Norio-Sama?"

"It's open." A man replied from inside.

The maid stepped aside bowing and gestured for the group to enter.

Erza stepped forward and twisted the doorknob.

"**Fairy Tail**?"

They all nodded.

"Please sit." Norio-Sama said as he walked over to the couch from behind his work desk.

He sat on the armchair while the rest of them squeezed onto the couch.

"I assume you're here to ask about the job?"

Erza nodded.

"Norio-San, can you explain what and why we need to protect this 'princess' from anyone? Why not use regular guards?" Erza asked.

"Well, this 'princess' as you call it, is my daughter. Her name is Emiko, Emi for short. The reason I requested for a job from guilds is because some wizards are after my daughter. They want her hand for marriage, but I've already decided who she'll marry. She is to be taken to the next town by carriage to meet her fiancé. I want strong mages that will be able to protect her from any enemies."

"By carriage?" Natsu exclaimed. "Oh god why-yy-y!"

"You could always walk!" Gray suggested.

"Silence." Erza said.

They obeyed.

"Is there any magician in particular we should be watching out for?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied. "His name is-"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked impatiently looking at the door.

The same maid walked in and said, "Sorry for the interruption Norio-Sama but the carriage and horses are ready."

"Is Emi ready?" He asked.

"Yes, she's in the carriage right now."

"Let's go then." He said while standing.

They walked out the main entrance and walked towards the carriage.

The driver sat where he'd control the reins and Natsu and Lucy say at the back of the carriage. Gray and Wendy will be inside with Emi, Charle and Happy. And last of all, she will be up front. She sat next to the man and the carriage began to move.

"Good luck." The maid said to Erza.

"Thank you." Erza smiled.

The woman was so familiar.. Erza kept staring at her until she turned away not wanting to look at Erza anymore.

"Wait, who was the magician we're supposed to look out for?!" Lucy called out as the carriage began to move.

The carriage was moving farther and faster.

"...Llal... ...Nan...es!" The man called back as loud as he could.

"Eh?" Lucy said.

None of them knew what he said but Erza did.

Her enemy and friend: **Jellal Fernandes**.

The man driving next to her chuckled. He wore a hat that shaded his eyes and face that way he wouldn't be seen. Erza stared at him suspiciously, and glanced at the blue strands of hair that escaped the grasp of his hat.

"You heard what he said?" The man asked with a terrible sounding southern accent.

"No." Erza lied.

"Oh." He replied.

She stared at the road in front of her and began to think.

_Jellal...? Why would Jellal need the princess...? Why would he try to hurt Emiko-San? Who was that woman? And where is Jellal now...?_

**_So many questions... So little answers._**

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Did you enjoy it?! If so... THANKS FOR READING! If not... THANKS FOR READING ANYWAY! If you didn't like this one I promise the next one will be at least a bit more better , you dont know how LOONG it took me to write this! I hope you liked it. Will have JERZA moments, lots, don't worry. Will include adventure and mystery too. **

**Anyways, Look forward for more fanfics, chapters and the Atsuko one! **

**Thanks!**

**~Anna-Chan**


	2. Titania the strongest in Fairy Tail

_**A Fairytail Fanfic 2: "Titania the strongest in Fairy Tail."**_

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Chapter 2 is here! You don't know how LONG it took me to write this chapter, well, technically you do. A week and a half. I started writing right after Chapter 1. I hope you like this chapter. More Jerza will be coming, don't you Jerza fans worry ;).  
Sorry if there's any mistakes. WOO! I had fun writing this chapter. WOO! So hyped! WOO! I wonder if you guys will like it. I hope you do :(.  
Dedicated to: Ada , because she wanted a Jerza fanfic, here you go  
Thanks to WinterDazed, for wanting more!  
Chapter 3 coming soon!  
DATES: Earliest: August 3rd.  
Latest: August 10th.  
OR, the next chapter will come in between those dates, never exact xD.  
Leave some ideas thank you! Read on my friends, read on.  
NOTE: Please read end note ;) ~!**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Scarlet. It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it!" Jellal laughed._

_..._

_"Erza!" He shouted._

_Erza looked up sadly and said, "Don't worry Jellal. I'll be back. You told me I'd be okay!"_

_..._

_"Well, this 'princess' as you call it, is my daughter. Her name is Emiko, Emi for short._

_..._

_Jellal...? Why would Jellal need the princess...? Why would he try to hurt Emiko-San? Who was that woman? And where is Jellal now...?_

_So many questions... So little answers._

* * *

"So what's your name?" The man next to her asked.

"You should be focused on driving this thing." She said.

"Playing hard to get, eh?" He laughed.

"One more word out of you and I'll smack you all the way to another town." She warned.

He laughed but he kept his mouth shut.

She could've sworn that she heard him say, "Feisty."

Maybe... Just maybe, if her heart didn't already belong to another guy...

* * *

_**~Meanwhile in the carriage~**_

"I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. I'm tired! I hate this. What guild are you from?! Can you show me some magic tricks? Can you make a bunny appear? Oh my goo-oo-dd bunnies are soo cute. Do I look okay? I'm really bor-"

"Shut up." Charle said impatiently.

"Ch-Charle!" Wendy exclaimed. But she also sounded relieved that Emiko-Sama had finally stopped talking.

"What? She was annoying!" Charle stated while looking away.

Wendy glanced back at the the now silent princess, jaw dropped.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you." Emiko said now looking out the carriage window.

"Hey, hey." Gray said. "We can all be friends here."

Charle closed her eyes and went to sleep with an annoyed face, that she usually had.

"Emi-San, want some fish?" Happy asked while chewing on one.

"The reason I talk so much..." Emiko said still looking out the window.

"What?" Happy said confused.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." Emiko replied.

"No, no." Wendy said. "It's okay, please continue."

"Yeah, continue. It's gonna be a long ride, so might as well listen." Gray added

"A-Alright." Emiko said. "The reason I talk so much... Is because my father never listens to what I want to say."

She glanced at everyone listening and then looked out the window again.

"My fathers always busy with his business, and everyone's needs and requests that... that I've never had a chance to ever spend some time with him. He would always ignore me and walk away. He became a terrible father." Emiko finished.

"What about your mother?" Gray asked.

"She left me and my father." Emiko replied. "Turns out she was cheating on father with another, wealthier man."

Her face turned into an angry expression, lips forming a disapproving frown.

"Father began pulling away, he was so depressed that his business sales plummeted, eventually, he got back on his feet again and became number one in the town, the city even. But, I've never got the chance to talk to him... I just wanted him to listen, but he'd always ignore me."

"But why? Why couldn't he talk to you again?" Wendy asked.

"Well, one day I overheard my father speaking with his new girlfriend, Iris, he- he said that-," Emiko's voice caught, trying not to cry. "That, I looked so much like that 'lying, traitor' mom that he didn't ever want to see me again. He also said that I was lucky that he kept me around." Emiko raised a hand and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face, away.

"But now he's sending me away to another place." Emiko whispered, finishing.

Charles ear twitched, telling them that she was listening.

"But he obviously cares about you right?" Wendy said smiling.

"Huh?" Emiko asked.

"He asked the best guild in Magnolia to protect you!" Wendy said. "So he obviously still cares about you!"

"I agree, he could've just left you to walk there if he didn't." Gray said grinning.

"Aye!" Happy added.

Emiko glanced at all of them and then finally smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Why're you so weak whenever you step foot onto any, type of transportation." Lucy complained.

Natsu then sat up straight and said, "Weak?! Did you just call me we-" Natsu doubled over in pain. He covered his mouth, cheeks huge, eyes swirling from his motion sickness.

"I wonder what they're talking about in there." Lucy said placing the side of her head onto the carriages back part.

Nothing.

"Probably... Having... more fun... than me.." Natsu said, him trying not to throw up.

"I bet they are," Lucy sighed. "I'd rather be in there than listen to you trying not to explode." She laughed.

"I can't help it, it just happens." Natsu said leaning back looking up at the sky.

Lucy placed her hand over Natsu's shaky hand.

"It'll be okay," She smiled.

"Really?"

"Just a day or two left!" She laughed.

He stared at her like she had just told him the worst joke she'd ever heard.

Natsu's face then began to puff out. He doubled over and then threw up.

"E-eeeww! Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed loudly.

* * *

"Huh?" Erza said waking up, turning around trying to find the source of the noise.

"What's wrong?" The man asked.

"Nothing, I thought I heard Lucy." She replied.

"Oh, that was her," He said. "She was so loud she probably made everyone in the carriage deaf!" He laughed.

"Lucy isn't that loud." Erza said crossing her arms.

"I beg to differ."

"Oh? Explain." She demanded.

"She woke you up, didn't she?" He laughed.

"I-" Erza said.

Damn, this man was clever.

He laughed.

"So what were you dreaming of?" He asked.

"Why would I tell you?" She said irritated.

"Dunno, to pass the time I guess."

"Sorry, but it's none of your business." Erza said.

"At least tell me what it's about." He laughed.

"Like I'd ever tell you. My dream about the only guy I ever liked who betrayed me and is now sort of my friend, is none of your, stinking, business." Erza said while poking his chest.

The man stared at her for a while. Then he started laughing.

"Why-why are you laughing?"

"You just told me about your dream." He replied.

Erza sat there for a minute finger still on his chest, realizing what she told him.

Erza then turned away blushing as bright as her scarlet colored hair.

He laughed and said, "Wanna tell me the rest?"

"No." She said, her arms crossed and her calm once again.

"Tell me the guys name at least?" He asked.

She looked over at him deciding whether or not to tell the man who sat next to her. Blue strands of hair still hung outside of his medium sized hat. The shadows covered his eyes and cheeks, a hint of red showed on the right side of his cheek. He wore a white button up, long sleeved shirt, and black pants. His hands were holding onto the reins steering the horses.

Erza didn't know why, but she felt obliged to tell him. And she had an even bigger obligation of snatching that hat off his face and finding out who exactly he was. Minutes passed and she finally said, "Jellal."

He flinched and said, "Wh-What?"

"The guy in my dream, Jellal." She replied.

"O-Oh" He stuttered.

They kept riding together in silence. She wished that something would happen so the silence would be broken.

She sighed.

Suddenly the horses neighed and began to turn in the opposite direction.

"Woah-h!" The man said. "Calm down my trusty steeds..." He said calmly. He pulled the reins gripping tightly steering them the right way again. The horses whinnied in protest struggling against the pull of the reins.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked. In the background, she could hear everyone in the carriage screaming and Natsu trying not to vomit again.

"I don't know... Must be something coming." He replied struggling to keep the horses upright.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"Like I said, I don't know."

He kept on pulling on the reins trying to figure out what was approaching them.

"What's wrong Erza?!" Gray shouted from inside of the carriage.

"We don't know!" She shouted back.

After a few seconds 3 huge behinds appeared in their face.

"Kya!" Erza shouted. A sword appeared in her hand and she swung it injuring all three of them. The three big behinds rolled away, but not too far. The horses started to get more rowdy they were kicking the ground, making more noises. The man was struggling, the reins were starting to tear.

"Kya?" The man asked.

"I- I didn't say that!"

"Ho Ho..." One of the bandits said.

"Who are you?" Erza shouted.

The dust from all the horses kicking blinded them from seeing each other.

When it finally cleared the 3 huge bottoms appeared in their face again.

"We are... The Jiggle.. Butt..._ GANG_!" The three said in unison. Showing their buttocks, jiggling.

Erza's right eye began to twitch.

She then sighed, lowered her sword and said, "You guys again..."

All three of their chins dropped not believing what they just heard.

"You know these guys?" The man asked laughing.

"Yeah, not so sure if Charle would be happy to see them." She replied.

"Oi, Erza what's going on?!" Gray shouted from inside.

"Just some nobodies." She sighed.

"Nobodies?!" The man who was the leader said.

Gray walked out and so did Wendy and Charle.

"Stay inside Emiko-San" Wendy said.

"Okay." She replied.

Gray who was blocking Wendy, stripped.

"O-Oi! Why're you stripping?!" The biggest bandit said.

"Looks like he wants to fight, Jiggle Butt Gang, formation!" The leader shouted.

They immediately formed, leader's bottom on top, the biggest on the right, the other on the left.

Gray began to twitch, "N-Not this again."

Then Wendy stepped into view. Before The jiggle butt gang could stop, they let out a huge amount of gas, making their noses die, the stench that will taint this place for eons.

"My e-eyes are spinningg-g!" Wendy said lying on the ground.

"A-Ah Wendy-Sama!" The three bandits said in Unison.

A sword swung in front of their faces. The three bandits looked up to see one angry, Scarlet haired, fuming, seething maiden with a weapon in hand.

"You... _**Idiots**_!"

She kicked them hard sending them flying far up into the sky.

"_**We're blasting off aga-aaaaainnn-nnn**_!" The three said as they went up.

They somehow landed. After a while of interrogating the three annoying, smelly, irritating, did I mention annoying? Bandits. Erza decided to allow them to stay, because of what they did to their "Goddess" Wendy. They could use the extra help, anyway.  
They rode the top of the carriage. Luckily the horses didn't run off.

* * *

After a half an hour or so, they reached a town, but not the one they were going for. It was already night and it had been a long drive. As they approached the town, she could see bright lights and many people in town.  
"I wonder what's going on." Erza said.

"A festival." The man said.

"Huh?"

"Usually this time of the year humans celebrate the birth of magic." He replied. "A birthday, but a very big one."

The carriage approached the gate way and the horses clip-clopped in. They finally stopped. Everyone stepped off the carriage and were stretching and had grumbling stomachs.

Erza smiled at everyone and said, "We did great today, go have some fun."

But, they had to pair up of course.

Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Emiko, Wendy, Happy and Charle together. And last of all, The man and herself. They all set off excitedly to see what fun things would give them in the festival. Only Erza and the man stood there waiting for eachother to say something. Erza rubbed her arms from the cold. The man noticed her shivering. Erza wasn't in her armor it was too hot for that. But now, as night approached, it became colder, and colder.

"You cold?" The man asked. He grabbed a black tuxedo jacket from the carriage and placed it over Erza's shoulders.

"I -I don't need it." Erza said shivering.

"Right." He laughed. He stuffed both hands in his pockets and walked. "C'mon."  
She didn't have any choice but to follow. She sighed and began walking. Surprisingly, she had fun. They approached a stall.

"Come one, come all!" The owner called out. "Hey you teens!"  
They realized that he called to Erza and the man.  
"Yes you!" He said. "Come over here!"  
"Wanna play?" He smiled at them. Erza thought about it for a moment.  
"How do you play?" The man asked.  
"I give you 3 balls, knock down all 10 bottles at once, win one of those prizes." The owner gestured at the prizes on the side of the stall. Erza glanced longingly at the cake shaped toy.  
The man laughed and gave 5 jewels. The owner tossed 3 balls at the man.

He stepped back a bit, right leg heel planted on the ground, left leg lifted into the air, right arm back ready to throw. He threw and missed. The owner of the stall snorted. The man tried again, stepped back again doing the same pose, ready to throw the ball again. He threw it, but it missed again.  
"Last ball." The owner laughed. "It's impossible to win thi-"  
The man stepped back and threw with all his might and knocked down all ten bottles.  
The owner's jaw dropped and stuttered, "P-Pick a prize!"  
The man glanced at all the prizes and pointed at the cake shaped toy. The owner of the stall took it and tossed it to the blue haired man with the big hat. "Have a nice day." He laughed. After they were far from the stall, he gave Erza the toy.  
"Why're you giving it to me?" She asked narrowing her eyes.  
Is it some kind of weapon? Something that could hurt me or even kill me?!  
"You wanted it right?" He laughed.  
She blushed, which was really unlike her. But this man was making her feel... what was the word... happy inside?

They kept walking and finally stopped for rest on a bench. She glanced at her surroundings, a band was playing slow music, many people were slow dancing together, the night air was refreshing, the lights from lanterns kept the town bright despite the time being night. It was peaceful, serene, she closed her eyes and took in the happy and peaceful moment. The song that was playing changed to another slow song. The man got up stood in front of her, took a deep breath and held his hand out.  
"Wanna dance?" He asked.  
"What? Why?" Erza asked.  
"I uh, um. To, fit in?" He stuttered.  
Erza stared at him for a moment then laughed and took his hand. He stared at her surprised that she'd take his hand so easily, he was ready for an argument. They walked over to where the people were dancing, she placed her hands on his shoulders, the man placed his hands on Erza's waist. They swayed to the beat of the music. He twirled her, he moved with her, and they danced all night.  
"So what's your name?" He asked. "And you can't tell me no."  
"Erza. Erza Scarlet." She replied.  
"Erza." He mused. "_**Titania the strongest in Fairy Tail**_."  
She nodded enjoying the praise.  
"And Scarlet, It's the color of your hair. That'd be hard to forget" He laughed.

Deja vu hit Erza hard like when Jupiter hit her shield.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"My name is Wally Buchanan"_

_"That'll be too hard to remember." Jellal laughed. "I'll forget it easily."_

_"What's your name?" Wally asked Erza_

_"I am Erza. Just plain Erza." She replied._

_"Just Erza...? That's kind of sad." Jellal said looking at her sadly._

_He walked up to her and held a few strands of her hair._

_"Your hair." He said._

_"Huh? What about it?" Erza asked curiously._

_"It's the color Scarlet. It's beautiful!" Jellal said admiring her scarlet colored hair._

_"T-thanks." Erza replied._

_"Scarlet." Jellal said. "Scarlet will be your last name." He smiled._

_"H-huh?" Erza said._

_"Scarlet. It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it!" Jellal laughed._

_**(Flashback end)**_

_**~Meanwhile at Natsu and Lucy~**_

"Hey Lucy..." Natsu said, both hands behind his head walking.

"Yeah Natsu?" She asked.

"The driver... his scent is familiar." He replied.

"There's something wrong with your nose Natsu," Lucy laughed.

"Yeah but, it feels like I've met him before." Natsu said. "I remember his smell, it was from the Tower of Heaven and... that time of the Nirvana thing."

"Who did he smell like?" Lucy said.

"Dunno... Jellal I guess." He replied.

"That's impossible, he's in jail remember?" Lucy stated.

"Yeah but, I also heard what that guy Norio said." He said. "I heard 'Jellal'"

"Is there something wrong with your ear too?" She said while pulling at his ears.  
"O-Ow! I'm serious!" Natsu said.

"Hmm, you're never serious... how about, we take his hat off and find out who he is." Lucy said clapping her hands together.

"Deal!" Natsu shouted. "I'm betting it is him, if he is you'll have to buy me lots of food!" Natsu laughed running off to find Erza and the man.

Lucy sighed then laughed.  
"Hey! Wait up for me!" She called after him.

* * *

"You're a really good dancer." The man mused.

"Thanks I know I am." She smirked. "Want me to show some of my 'better' moves?" A spark of evilness appeared in Erza's eyes.

"N-No thanks." The man laughed nervously. "So, are we friends?"

"What kind of question is that?" Erza asked.  
The man stared at her confused.

"Of course we are." She smiled. "You're helping us with the mission aren't you?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "It's just that some of my past mistakes would make you hate me." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh... just thinking aloud." He laughed nervously.

The man pulled Erza closer making her heart beat faster and her insides go crazy.  
"You know...I kind of like you." He muttered in her ear.

She blushed, luckily, he couldn't see her. She shook off her nervousness and started thinking.

She really wanted to snatch off his hat. Who was this mysterious but familiar man? Her hand inched toward his hat, she was interrupted by a screaming Natsu high in the air aiming for the man she was dancing with. The man turned around and held out his palm and shouted, "_**Heaven Palm**_!"

A bright blast of energy appeared in his palm becoming bigger aiming for Natsu hitting him, tossing him back onto the ground.  
"That magic..." Erza muttered.

"What the hell?!" The man said. "What were you doing?!" The man shouted.

The crowd had become quiet, the music stopped, and all the attention was on them.

Natsu got up and put both hand on his knees to catch his breath.

"Erza... get away from him." Natsu warned.

"What? Why?" Erza said.

"That man is Jellal." Natsu stated.

Erza stared at Natsu not believing what he told her just now. They had the same magic, she didn't even know the man could use she turned her attention towards the man who was supposedly "Jellal".

"Take off your hat." She commanded.

"What?! Why?!" He exclaimed. "You don't believe him do you?!"

"Take. Off. Your. Hat." She seethed.

Slowly, the man lifted his hand and removed his hat. His blue hair tumbled out from under his hat. A red tattoo over his right eye, brown eyes, and the face of her old enemy.

_**Jellal Fernandes.**_

* * *

**WHAT'D YA THINK FRIENDS? If you liked it, THANKS FOR READING! If you didn't... THANKS FOR READING ANYWAY! Chapter 3 Will come out:**

**"Chapter 3 coming soon!  
DATES: Earliest: August 3rd.  
Latest: August 10th.  
OR, the next chapter will come in between those dates, never exact xD."**

**I'm going to make the next chapter have more action. And every title is a line from the story or anime/manga. As you've probably noticed, the title was from my story. Did you like it? Please leave a review, like or whatever the heck you wanna do. If you review, I'll give you shout out for my next chapter ;)?  
Well, I hope you enjoyed! Did you read my NaLuish one yet? No? Well GOGOGO! If Yes, You'll have to wait :(...**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**~Anna-Chan**


	3. You're like family to me

_**A Fairytail Fanfic 2: "You're like family to me."**_

* * *

**Hello friends, back with chapter 3. I thought that I wouldn't finish it in time, but phew, I did! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. The ending may be a bit of a surprise. I guess. DON'T SKIP TO THE END. My creativity came back to me and I wrote and wrote and wrote. I hope you guys enjoy this, I had fun writing this! Few parts may be a liitle too corny though.**

**Chapter 4: DUE DATES  
Earliest: August 24th  
Latest: September 1st.**

**Enjoy! Read end note.**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"She left me and my father." Emiko replied. "Turns out she was cheating on father with another, wealthier man."_

_..._

_"He asked the best guild in Magnolia to protect you!" Wendy said. "So he obviously still cares about you!"_

_..._

_Erza didn't know why, but she felt obliged to tell him. And she had an even bigger obligation of snatching that hat off his face and finding out who exactly he was. Minutes passed and she finally said, "Jellal."_

_..._

_"We are... The Jiggle.. Butt... GANG!" The three said in unison. Showing their buttocks, jiggling._

_..._

_"Erza. Erza Scarlet." She replied._

_"Erza." He mused. "Titania the strongest in Fairy Tail."_

_She nodded enjoying the praise._

_"And Scarlet, It's the color of your hair. That'd be hard to forget" He laughed._

_..._

_"Yeah but, it feels like I've met him before." Natsu said. "I remember his smell, it was from the Tower of Heaven and... that time of the Nirvana thing." _

_..._

_The man pulled Erza closer making her heart beat faster and her insides go crazy._

_"You know...I kind of like you." He muttered in her ear._

_..._

_Slowly, the man lifted his hand and removed his hat. His blue hair tumbled out from under his hat. A red tattoo over his right eye, brown eyes, and the face of her old enemy._

_Jellal Fernandes._

* * *

"W-Wait let me explain..." He said holding two hands out, suggesting they should hear him out.

A sword appeared in Erza's hand.

"Why are you here." She demanded.

"I told you, to help you!" Jellal replied.

_Liar._

"Why did-" Erza began to say.

Out of nowhere an arrow came at Jellal from the trees. A shadow lurched forward catching the arrow before it struck Jellal.

"Wh-Where did that come from?" Jellal muttered. He scanned the trees waiting. Lucy and a horse-shaped figure came out of the trees. The horse-shaped figure was, Sagittarius.

"S-Sorry, Lucy-Sama," Sagittarius stuttered. "I seemed to have miscalculated."

Lucy waved her hand and said, "That's alright."

Erza was focused on the person who now stood next to Jellal.

Starting from the person's feet, she slowly looked up. It was a woman. White hair, purple eyes, pale smooth skin, and a smile that told you that she had secrets, many dark secrets. She looked young, but her eyes looked old.

"Who... who's... she." Erza said it with a sour taste in her mouth.

Jellal glanced at the woman next to her and started to say, "She's-"

"I'm Angela." She smiled. But the smile didn't appear in her eyes.

"And she's my-" Jellal tried to say.

_"Fiance_." She grinned.

Erza clenched her sword.

_Fiancé? Angela? Why her? Why...?_

The grip on her sword began to loosen, she clenched her teeth and said, "I wish you two a happy future."

Erza tilted her head a bit and smiled a big, bright, fake smile. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Despite the bright and cheerful smile, she sent out a dark and dangerous aura. But inside, her heart burned, throbbed.

"I'm glad you support us." Angela said smirking. She looped her arm around Jellal's and leaned in closer her chest brushing his arm. Erza's smile became stiff. The dark and dangerous aura grew bigger and stronger, and everyone took a step back.

"My, my. What dangerous parfum." Someone said from among the crowd that had already gathered around them.

A shiver went down Erza's spine, goosebumps appeared, and every strand of hair on her stood up straight from hearing that voice.

She slowly turned around to find a short, orange-haired, creepy-ass -sparkly?- man. The man had a ridiculous pose and his three followers stood behind him with more ridiculous poses.

"Men." The man said whilst posing.

* * *

"Huh, where'd all the villagers go?" Emiko said glancing at the few villagers left in the festival.

"Probably heading home." He laughed.

"Oh.." Emiko said.

"Why don't you tell me a little about your family." Gray suggested while they walked.

"Well... there's not much to talk about." Emiko said. "But my mom told me that they met as kids and grew up together. They made plans for the future." She clasped her hands together speaking with happiness in her eyes.

"They got together on the day my mom turned 16, married at 24 and then they had me. We were so happy... then my mom..." Emiko's eyes closed halfway and both her hands fell back to her sides. "Cheated."

A Liar.

"Oh..." He said. Emiko then straightened her short white hair.

"What happened to your mom?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that she cheated and I haven't seen her since." Emiko replied. "Hey, what about your family?"

Gray froze and stopped walking, so did Emiko. She stares at him waiting for a reply.

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I don't remember." Gray laughed. "My family was killed by Deliora, a demon of evil. I don't remember anything else. I had Ul and Lyon though. But... Ul died" He smiled with sadness in his eyes.

Emiko's eyes widened and began to say, "S-Sorry I didn't mean to make you upse-"

"It's okay." He laughed putting his hand on her head petting her. "My new family is Fairy Tail now." He said with so much love in his voice staring into her brown eyes. Her face began to heat up.

Gray then turned away, both hands behind his head and said, "I never really liked Lyon, the guy tried to kill me once."

Emiko's jaw then dropped with disbelief. He then turned around and laughed, "Gullible." He held his hand out waiting for her to take it. She slowly put her hand in his, he grabbed it tight and began to walk hand in hand. But, in his eyes she saw the hate he had for Deliora, the love for Fairy Tail, and the despair from losing Ul. Compared to his story, hers was just a little problem, others had it worse... his hand was so warm and reassuring. The way he held her hand was like a hug. Warm, gentle, loving, caring hug. Her heart began to beat to the tune of love. _I want to hold his hand just a little longer..._

* * *

"Wh-What is this?!" Juvia whispers to herself furiously. "Gray-Sama is cheating on Juvia?!"

She shot up from the bushes she was hiding in and began ranting about how horribly terrible Emiko was, to herself. A kid glanced at Juvia ranting.

"Mama," The kid said. "Why is that lady talking to herself?"

The mother of the kid glanced at Juvia. Juvia noticed them and stopped talking.

The mother covered her child's eyes and said, "Walk away and do not make eye contact with her."

"W-Wait! Juvia's not crazy!" Juvia called after them. "Great." She sighed.

* * *

"I-Ichiya?!" Jellal said.

"'Tis me." Ichiya said while posing.

"Why're you here?" Natsu asked while laughing at Erza's discomfort. That wasn't something you'd see everyday, it was incredibly rare.

"For the festival of course! If there's a party in Magnolia, I'll be there!" He laughed while posing.

"Remind me to not go to parties anymore." Erza said trying not to hurl.

Ichiya glanced at Erza and said, "My love!"

"G-Get away from me!" Erza exclaimed while swinging her sword randomly at Ichiya.

He came closer and closer, but then Jellal stopped him with one hand.

"Hey, why are you trying to keep me from my soul mate?!" Ichiya exclaimed pointing at him whilst posing.

"She isn't your soul mate." Jellal stated with an angry glare and deep angry voice. "Stay away from her."

Ichiya took a few steps back.

"Ah! Je-Chan, is your hand alright?" Angela says coming up to him examining his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, allowing her to fuss over him like they were husband and wife.

Erza clenched her teeth together and her grip on the sword tightened. Her heels dug into the ground, trying to keep herself from charging at Angela. Jellal glanced at her.

"Ah, the coat fell." Jellal says. He walks over behind her, picks the coat up from the ground and draped it back over her shoulders. Erza froze. The touch warmed her heart, it made her shudder with pleasure, it made her heart beat faster, but it also made her heart throb. Jellal didn't stay by her side, he walked back over to Angela's. Angela had quickly recovered from the shock of Jellal helping her.

Erza dug her feet deeper into the ground, and held the sword even tighter.

Wendy, Happy, Charle, Gray and Emiko then walked into the crowd and noticed them.

"Huh? It's Jellal!" Wendy exclaims.

"Wendy." Gray says noticing the situation.

"I..." She began to say. "Don't want your dirty ass jacket, I don't want to see your face ever again." Erza finishes while clenching her teeth.

"But I-" Jellal tries to say.

"And I don't want to hear your lies anymore. Stay away," Erza says. "You liar."

Erza took the coat off her shoulders slowly and threw it at Jellal's face.

"Liar." Erza whispers to herself.

A dagger then appears in her hand, she throws it at Jellal as well, but it misses by a centimeter.

"If I ever see you again, the only thing you'll experience is death." Erza says quietly.

"Natsu, and everyone else, get into the carriage." Erza says while walking toward it.

* * *

"Erza-San?" Wendy says worriedly.

Erza stops where she is for a moment, then she turns around with a smile.

"I'm okay, let's go." Erza says. She then turns back around and walks toward the carriage.

"Erza-San, want me to drive?" Wendy asks as everyone else gets on.

"No, no. I'm fine, thank you." Erza replies with a smile.

"No, I insist, you must be tired from all that's happened today." Wendy replies with a concerned look on her face.

Erza hesitates for a moment.

"Do you know how?" She asks.

"Of course! Grandine taught me." Wendy says blushing.

"Thank you." Erza says while scooting over. She hands Wendy the reins and leans back on the carriage. She closes her eyes, and the moment she closes her eyes, she falls asleep. Wow... Wendy was right. _'Tired from all that's happened today,'_ huh...?

* * *

_**~In the carriage~**_

"Hey, what're you thinking?" Gray said looking at Emiko's face.

"Huh?" Emiko asks. She glances at Happy and Charle fast asleep.

"What were you thinking about?" Gray asks.

"What was I.. thinking about?" Emiko says. "What happened before."

"Oh that?" Gray laughs.

"Wh-Why're you laughing?! This is serious! Erza-San seemed so upset!" Emiko said hand waving in the air. Gray grabbed her hand.

Huh? There it was again, her heart skipped a beat. Her breathing pace quickened, her heart was playing to the tune of love again. The way he held her hand was comforting. He held her hands like they were something fragile. His hands warm, despite him being an ice mage.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Gray says smiling down at her. She stared into his dark blue eyes that showed love and affection for the people he cared about.

"Eh?" Emiko asks.

"Everything will work out, I'm sure of it. Erza will be happy again, Jellal will be sorry and you'll be married with a new family." Gray smiles and laughs. Emiko's heart throbbed.

Married...? Is that... what I really want...? To marry a stranger... someone I don't love...?

"Yeah..." Emiko says. "Hey... can I rest on your shoulder..?"

"H-Huh?" Gray asks surprised by the question.

"N-Nevermind..." Emiko says looking away and at the carriage floor, her face red.

Gray then put an arm around her and pushed her head softly onto his shoulder.

"Rest." Gray says smiling at her.

"Th-Thank you." Emiko replies. After a moment of silence she says, "She was lying wasn't she."

"Huh?" He asks.

"'I'm okay, let's go'" Emiko quotes. "She was lying wasn't she..?"

Gray thinks for a moment.

"Yeah." He replies.

"Why?" Emiko asks lifting her head.

"That's how she is, she doesn't want anyone to know she's sad. She's strong on the outside but soft-hearted and kind on the inside." Gray continues, "She only worries about others, never for herself. That's how Erza is..."

"I see..." Emiko replies.

"But it's okay, she's strong. She'll manage somehow, we all will." Gray says.

"Why didn't you help her?" Emiko asks.

"During times like this, it's best to not interfere. It could make things worse, rarely better." Gray says. "Now rest, you look exhausted!" He laughs. Again, Gray softly pushes her head onto his shoulder, arm embracing her. "I'm not-" Emiko yawns. "tired..."

"Right." Gray laughs.

Will everything really be okay? Am I really going to just marry some stranger? Why is my heart beating so fast like this... so warm... like mom is hugging me. Mom... why?

* * *

_**(Flashback/Dream)**_

_"Je-Chann!" Little Erza says calling after Jellal._

_"Erza!" Little Jellal laughs. Erza lunges at him hugging him causing Jellal to drop his hammer._

_Is this... a dream?_

_"They finally let me out of that boring dark cell!" Erza laughs picking up the hammer._

_That's right... we were still in the Tower of Heaven before Jellal changed._

_After a while of working on the tower, Erza dropped onto the ground exhausted._

_"Erza!" Jellal whispered. "Get up! If the soldiers see you like that they'll punish you."_

_"But Je-Chan... I'm tired." Erza yawns._

_Jellal sighs and thinks for a moment. He extends a hand to her for her to take._

_"I know a place where you can rest." He smiles._

_"Really?!" Erza exclaims grabbing his hand._

_Jellal held onto her hand guiding her into a cave. Whenever they saw a soldier come near they ducked behind the rocks and other people._

_"There's not much room here though..." Jellal says as they crawl into a hole to get to the cave._

_"How did you find this place?" Erza asked as she sat next to Jellal._

_"I did a little exploring last week. I found this place, I was going to tell you but I wanted to surprise you for your birthday." Jellal says blushing._

_"Thanks!" Erza said grinning._

_"But it was supposed to be a surprise!" Jellal says punching the wall angrily._

_"H-Ha, calm down Jellal, you don't want the cave to collapse do you? And besides I don't mind as long as I'm celebrating it with you. You're like family to me." Erza grins, but in her eyes were sadness from a loss._

_"What happened to your family?" Jellal asked. He knew this was a touchy topic, but he couldn't help it. He was curious. Erza's smile immediately fell. Erza lowered her head, chin on knees and legs tucked close to her body._

_"I don't remember who my family was." She said quietly. "I can't remember."_

_Jellal didn't know what to say, he only sat there in silence._

_"But I know that they loved me a lot." Erza said smiling, but her eyes were blank. She put both arms around herself hugging herself._

_"I remember mamas hug, so warm." Erza said smiling. "I remember her words, 'I love you Erza, a whole lot.'"_

_Jellal's heart skipped a beat. He heard it the wrong way, he thought she was confessing to him._

_"But my family isn't here to love me anymore." Erza said, eyes blank, voice cracking._

_What... do I say?_

_"It's okay Erza!" Jellal exclaimed. "You said I'm like family right? I'll give you lots of love instead!"_

_"Really?!" Erza said smiling again._

_"Yeah, lots and lots of love!" Jellal said grinning._

_"But Grandpa said when someone loves someone else a lot it means they're husband and wife." Erza said._

_"Hm, I'll marry you when we're older." Jellal says clapping his hands together once._

_"Really?!" Erza exclaimed._

_"Really." He says._

_"Pinky promise?" Erza says excitedly, sticking her pinky out._

_"Definitely." He states while intertwining his pinky finger around hers._

_"I love you Je-Chan!" Erza says tackling him with a hug once again._

_"I love you too." He laughs._

_Liar. Liar, you liar._

_**(Flashback/Dream end.)**_

* * *

"It's okay Je-Chan, you have me now." Angela says behind Jellal.

"I told you to not call me that." Jellal says irritated. Only Erza calls me that.

"Now now, no need to get all nasty." Angela says beginning to massaging his shoulders. They were now in the cottage they rented for 3 days. On the way to the cottage, in the carriage Jellal dreamt a memory, a memory he held dear to his heart. But the promise that he made was now broken.

He thought for a moment, it wasn't exactly broken. He held his hand out and wiggled his pinky finger.

"_'I'll marry you when we're older.'_" He quotes while mumbling.

"What was that?" Angela asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Jellal said.

He sat there his head leaning on the palm of his hand.

"_'Definitely'_" Jellal quotes again.

After a moment of silence, he stands up the chair falling over.

"Je-Chan?" Angela says.

"Sorry, but I can't marry you anymore." Jellal says facing the door.

"Wh-What are you saying?!" Angela asks. "Don't you remember? I can grant you any wish if you do, I only want your heart and love."

"Sorry, but my heart already belongs to another person." Jellal replies with a flat tone.

"Bu-"

"And you should confront your daughter, tell her the truth. Don't let her live in the past anymore."

"My daughter? That mistake? Hah, she wasn't supposed to be born." She says narrowing her eyes. "I only needed the father. She can live in the past for all I care, all I need is love, love to keep the magic working. I want pleasure and love. Don't you know how I'm this young-"

"Sorry." Jellal says as he reaches for the door knob.

Behind Jellal was a seething, shaking, furious Angela. Her eyes dark and blank.

"No, I've come too far for you to ruin my plans now." Angela says her mouth curving up into a cruel, thin smile that showed no happiness, but evil and darkness.

"Gomen (Sorry), Je-Chan." Angela muses, purple eyes glowing.

She reaches for his throat and grabs hold of it, she squeezes hard, knocking him out but not killing him.

"I won't ever let you go... Je-Chan." She smiles and laughs, purple eyes glowing and the purple evil aura growing bigger and darker enveloping both of them slowly...

"Say bye-bye to the world, _Je-Chan_." She whispers.

* * *

"Erzaa-aaa!" Someone calls while shaking.

"5 more minutes." Erza mumbled.

"Yo, Erza I have your strawberry cake!" Natu laughed taunting her.

Erza's eyes snapped open and said, "Give me my cake..."

"Or what?" Natsu said both hands behind his back.

A sword suddenly appeared in her hand and Erza held it at Natsu's throat. "Give me my cake."

"I was just kidding, s-see?!" Natsu says taking his hands out from behind his back.

"Why'd you wake me up, you are very cruel people." Erza sighed.

Natsu's jaw dropped and thought to himself, 'What?! You're the one who held a sword to y throat a minute ago.'

But he didn't dare to say that aloud, not when she had a weapon in hand.

"We're here." Lucy said.

"Which is where?" Erza asks.

"London, we're approaching the Manor." Lucy says standing next to Erza and Natsu on the carriage.

"We travelled that far?" Erza says surprised.

"Time really passes when you're having fun." Lucy laughs.

"'Fun?'" Erza asks.

Lucy's face then heated up, "Not that kind of fun!"

"Ah we're here." Wendy says laughing excitedly.

The carriage came to a stop as they approached the stairs of the Manor.

"Waah, it's so big and beautiful!" Wendy says admiring it as a butler in a black tailcoat suit approached them. Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy slid out of the drivers seat and onto the grassy ground. The butler opens the carriage door and Gray, Happy and Charle come out.

The butler extends a hand for Emiko to take. She takes it and he helps her out onto the ground. They walk up the stairs and into the door where 4 other servants stood there and a boy dressed quite well.

The boy smiled and gestures at the butler to speak.

"Welcome, to the Phantomhive manor." The butler spoke. "I am the butler of the head of the Phanomhive's, Sebastian."

"That is Mey-Rin with the purple hair and glasses, Baldroy yellow haired man, Finnian boy with yellow hair, Tanaka with the tea and Ciel Phantomhive, the head and earl of this estate."

"Welcome to my home." Ciel says. "Sebastian, let them experience the hospitality of the Phantomhives to the fullest. And have them meet in my study later."

"_Yes, my lord._" Sebastian says bowing, one arm across his chest.

* * *

**HI, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! LOL. Yeah, Black butler crossover , I clicked crossover but it didn't have Black Butler as a category. If you haven't watched it yet, watch it. It's as amazing as Fairy Tail.**

**Dates for chapter 4: **

**Chapter 4: DUE DATES  
Earliest: August 24th  
Latest: September 1st.**

**See ya in the next chapter! **

**~Anna-Chan**


	4. The Fairy and The Queen's Guard Dog

_**Fairytail Fanfic 2: Chapter 4 - "The Fairy and the Queen's Guard dog."**_

* * *

**Welcome back friends, this chapter is a ****_little_**** bit short. I dunno, I had fun writing this. More Black Butler in this! But I promise in the next one there will be ****_LOTS _****of Jerza and FairyTail. It took me preeety long to write this. It was hard coming up with the ideas, the scenes, the speech, the memories. I don't know! The next chapter ****_may_**** be the last chapter. If you find any mistakes or have any ideas just let me know! Please enjoy! Thanks too: JiyuBeatz, WinterDazed, septsunny, Ash Lite -former EST, and everyone else!**

**NOTE: Please read the end note, important news!**

_**DUE DATES FOR NEXT CHAPTER: **_

_**Earliest: September 7th**_

_**Latest: September 15th**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"I'm Angela." She smiled. But the smile didn't appear in her eyes._

_"And she's my-" Jellal tried to say._

_"Fiance." She grinned. _

_..._

_Emiko's jaw then dropped with disbelief. He then turned around and laughed, "Gullible." He held his hand out waiting for her to take it. She slowly put her hand in his, he grabbed it tight and began to walk hand in hand. But, in his eyes she saw the hate he had for Deliora, the love for Fairy Tail, and the despair from losing Ul. Compared to his story, hers was just a little problem, others had it worse... his hand was so warm and reassuring. The way he held her hand was like a hug. Warm, gentle, loving, caring hug. Her heart began to beat to the tune of love. I want to hold his hand just a little longer..._

_…_

_"And I don't want to hear your lies anymore. Stay away," Erza says. "You liar."_

_Erza took the coat off her shoulders slowly and threw it at Jellal's face._

_"Liar." Erza whispers to herself._

_…_

_"Hm, I'll marry you when we're older." Jellal says clapping his hands together once._

_"Really?!" Erza exclaimed._

_"Really." He says._

_"Pinky promise?" Erza says excitedly, sticking her pinky out._

_"Definitely." He states while intertwining his pinky finger around hers._

_"I love you Je-Chan!" Erza says tackling him with a hug once again._

_"I love you too." He laughs._

_Liar. Liar, you liar._

_…_

_"My daughter? That mistake? Hah, she wasn't supposed to be born." She says narrowing her eyes..._

_"I won't ever let you go... Je-Chan." She smiles and laughs, purple eyes glowing and the purple evil aura growing bigger and darker enveloping both of them slowly..._

_"Say bye-bye to the world, Je-Chan." She whispers._

_…_

_"London, we're approaching the Manor."..._

_"That is Mey-Rin with the purple hair and glasses, Baldroy yellow haired man, Finnian boy with yellow hair, Tanaka with the tea and Ciel Phantomhive, the head and earl of this estate."_

_"Welcome to my home." Ciel says. "Sebastian, let them experience the hospitality of the Phantomhives to the fullest. And have them meet in my study later."_

_"Yes, my lord." Sebastian says bowing, one arm across his chest._

* * *

"Is this your first time in London?" Finnian asked Emiko.

"Eh?" Emiko asked confused for a second. "Y-Yes."

"This manor is pretty big." Erza said admiring the chandelier above their heads, walking. They walked down the long hallway when they approached a dark brown door. Sebastian twisted the knob and led them into a room where there were many games.

"Please sit. I will have your tea ready." Sebastian said bowing once. He turned and left.

"What a nice man." Wendy said smiling.

After a few minutes or so, Sebastian walked back in with the tea.

While Sebastian was walking in, Meyrin came in with a tall stack of fragile and expensive plates and cups.

"Sebastian-chaa-an." Meyrin called out while running in. She tripped on the rug and the plates all went flying into the air.

"Look out!" Lucy shouted.

Sebastian held his hand out and the plates fell one by one onto his hand stacking one on top of each other. While he caught the plates he poured tea in the cups and stuck his foot out to catch one remaining plate.

"Woow!" Happy said. "That was amazing, you must be some kind of magician!"

Sebastian looked up from pouring the tea and said with a smile, "No, I am merely one hell of a butler."

"Today's tea will be _Darjeeling from Fortnum and Mason_."

Emiko then stood up.

"Emi?" Gray said.

"I-I need to use the little girls room." Emiko said while fidgeting.

"Would you like me to guide you to the restroom?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I'll manage. Thank you." Emiko said while turning. She walked towards the door, and twisted the golden door knob. She walked down the long hall.

"'Walk down the hall.. and take a left.'" Emiko quotes from Sebastian. "Why is the hallway so long?"

When she finally got there she stood in between two doors.

"Which one is the door to the restroom?" Emiko mumbled. Eventually, she picked a door. She chose the left one. She put her hand on the smooth dark brown door. Emiko twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, creaking.

"Huh? This isn't... the restroom."

* * *

"So, is Emiko going to be married to Ciel?" Gray asked breaking the silence after Emiko left.

"It seems so." Sebastian says while pouring more tea for him.

"I see." Gray says while lifting his cup of tea.

"Ciel-Sama is a good person, so don't worry." Finnian blurts out.

"That's right," Mey-rin says. "He took us in when we had nowhere else to go and gave us a place to live, and a new family to be with, yes."

Erza smiles. What a wonderful family.

"Hey... I wonder why Emiko is taking so long." Natsu says scratching his head. "Lady problems?"

"_Idiot_." Lucy says while smacking him in the head.

"No, Natsu is right," Erza says seriously while folding her arms. "Emiko is at the age where her body begins or is maturing."

"See?!" Natsu says rubbing his now aching head.

"Aw, sorry Natsu." Lucy laughs while petting his head.

"Sorry isn't enough! I want food, lots and lots of food!" He shouts excitedly.

"I don't have the money for that!" Lucy cries out.

Erza laughs.

"You've finally smiled, Erza-San." Wendy says smiling.

"Huh?" Erza says.

"Ever since we were left that festival, you haven't smiled for real." Wendy says.

Erza smiles again, and this time it was a real smile. She was lucky to have such great friends.

* * *

"Huh... ? This isn't the restroom." Emiko says walking further into the room. "This is Ciel's study.."

She approaches Ciel's desk, she notices him eyes closed, chin resting on his right hand elbow on the armrest and him breathing slowly and peacefully. The window was open behind him bringing a slight breeze in and sunlight that made the room brighter. Emiko picks up a picture on his desk. There was two older people behind Ciel, she was guessing they were his parents. There was a girl next to him. Curly yellow hair, an extremely cute gown and Green eyes, emerald green colored eyes. Deja vu hits her hard, she doesn't know why but she can't remember why either. She glances at all the open books and papers on the desk. She picks a few pieces of papers up.

_**MISSING:**__ Elizabeth Midford_

_If found please notify Ciel Phantomhive or Scotland yard._

_Last seen: In London, near a bridge._

_Date: X/X/18XX_

_Reward: 20 Pounds._

"Elizabeth Midford? Who was she…?" Emiko mutters to herself.

She stares at the picture that was on Ciel's desk. She kept staring at Elizabeth's Emerald-green eyes. "So familiar…"

Ciel moves a little and sneezes in his sleep.

Emiko giggles. She walks over to the coat rack, grabs one and glances into the mirror. She lifts her hand to brush a few strands of hairs behind her ear. She stares at her reflection, into her eyes. Her emerald-green eyes. She puts her hand on the mirror. Green eyes just like Elizabeth… Deja vu hit her again, hard. But why? Her breathing began to quicken, her heart beat faster and her vision began to blur. Her reflection began to change, into a girl who had curly yellow hair, a pink gown with bow and frills, her entire reflection changed, everything but the color of her eyes. Her emerald-green eyes.

"Eliza...beth?" Emiko mumbles.

"_Remember._" The reflection mouths.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Sebastian takes his pocket watch out and checks the time.

"It has been 15 minutes, surely Lady Emiko would have finished by now." Sebastian says.

"Yes, maybe we should check on her." Erza suggests.

Everyone stands up and walks out the door except for Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Charle.

They walked down the long hallway together and approached the restroom door.

"Emiko?" Erza says knocking on the restroom door.

Wendy glances at the slightly opened door behind them. "Erza-San." She says. "This door is open."

She turns around and gives the door a slight nudge to find Emiko in Ciel's arms. Emiko's eyes were closed.

"Emiko!" Gray calls out, pushes everyone aside and runs over to her. "What'd you do to her?!"

"I did not do anything, I heard something fall and found her lying on the floor." Ciel responds calmly.

Erza walks over to Emiko's body, she lowers her ear to Emiko's mouth. Lifts her wrist and checks for her heart beat.

"Her heart rate is slow and so is her breathing," Erza says. "Wendy could you heal her?"

"Of course." Wendy says rushing over to Emiko's side. Wendy lifts both of her hands above Emiko's chest, both hands began glowing, healing whatever that had harmed Emiko. After a few moments or so, Wendy stops exhausted.

"What's the problem?" Erza asks.

"I don't think anything has hurt Emiko-San. Her insides are fine and so is the outer part of her body." Wendy replies. "If it's not physical damage then it should be because she was hurt emotionally or mentally."

"But by what?" Gray asks.

"That I don't know." Wendy says frustrated.

Erza glances at the papers that were on the floor along with a photo.

_**MISSING:**__ Elizabeth Midford_

_If found please notify Ciel Phantomhive or Scotland yard._

_Last seen: In London, near a bridge._

_Date: X/X/18XX_

_Reward: 20 Pounds._

"Elizabeth Midford?" Erza mutters under her breath. She glances at the picture that was on the floor as well. She stares at the girl with curly yellow hair, a gown and emerald-green eyes. Just like Emiko's eyes.

"Ciel," Erza says. "Who is this?"

Ciel turns to look at the picture. He smiles sadly and says, "That was my fiance, Elizabeth Midford. She's been missing for about a month or so. The queen has ordered me to find out where the missing girls had been taken. Elizabeth was one of the victims."

"Oh no…" Wendy says.

"But don't you think, that it's weird that Elizabeth and Emiko have the same exact eyecolor? There has to be some kind of connection between them two." Erza says examining the other papers.

"You could be right…" Ciel says opening one of Emiko's eyes, and glancing at Elizabeth's eyes as well. "The colors of their eyes are exactly the same…"

"Sebastian," Ciel says in a commanding voice. "This is an order, look into this and come back with some clues or evidence."

Both ends of Sebastian's mouth turn up in a knowing smile and says,

"_**Yes**__, my lord._"

* * *

_**(Flashback/Dream)**_

_I awoke with pain on my wrists. I tried to scream but something was in my mouth, a towel forcing me to not speak or make any noise. The pain on my wrists grew more intense. I tried to turn my head to see what it was. It was… Angela? She was using rope to tie my wrists together behind my back. She tied a knot and pulled the rope harder, making the rope scratch and burn my skin._

_"Mmph!" I cried out._

_"Quiet, or you'll feel more pain." Angela says cruelly._

_Angela…? Why would she try to hurt me… and more importantly, why would my mom hurt me?_

_Wait, mom? Since when…?_

_"Now, to continue with the plan…" Angela says while stroking her face. "I shall take a look at your cinematic records."_

_Records of her past shot up out of her body where her heart was. I watched everything happen from my past._

_"Tsk," Angela said. "Your past is indeed very dark, especially since you have been around that little brat."_

_Even though she was making her weak by exposing her cinematic records, I tried to spit out the towel, it took a few moments, but I finally spit the towel out._

_"R-Release me at once!" I cry._

_"And what makes you think I would do that?" Angela sneered. "I will cleanse you of your uncleanliness, don't worry my child." She finishes while reaching for the towel._

_"Now, let us begin with changing your memories, and erase the ones that are the most unclean." Angela's shadow's began to become bigger enveloping them both, her eyes became a dark shade of glowing purple. And while she changed my memories she sang this in the tune of "London bridge is falling down" , that would give anyone and anything nightmares nonstop:_

_Night will cover me and you, me and you, me and you, night will cover me and you, My Fair Lady._

_Only then you'll understand, understand, understand, only then you'll understand, My Fair Lady._

_For you can't fool destiny, destiny, destiny, for you can't fool destiny, My Fair Lady._

_On one day we all shall die, all shall die, all shall die, any day we all shall die, my fair lady._

_Why no one waits for death to come, death to come, death to come, no one waits for us to come, my Fair Lady._

_"Your memories of Ciel Phantomhive will be erased." Angela states smiling._

_"No, no please, not those!" I exclaim. "Anything but those!"_

_The memories I held dear most to my heart, were the ones when I was with Ciel. I would always smile around him._

_Then Angela sang with the same tune:_

_The guard dog has dark blue eyes, dark blue eyes, dark blue eyes, The Guard dog has dark blue eyes My fair Lady,_

_You have green bright eyes, green bright eyes, great bright eyes, you have green bright eyes, My fair Lady,_

_You will be cleansed today, cleansed today, cleansed today, you will be cleansed today, My fair Lady._

_Forget everything and start a new life, a new life, a new life, forget the dark blue eyes, My fair Lady._

_You will be cleansed and new, cleansed and new, you will forget the dark blue eyes, My Fair Lady…_

_"Yes, that's right, accept the new and cleansed you E-liz-ah-beth." She mused._

_No! No, no, no, no!_

_"Your name will be: Emiko." Angela sang. "What a fitting name, it means blessed you know! You're lucky I was around."_

_Angela laughed and I blacked out. The second song she sang played over and over again in my head..._

_**(Flashback/Dream End)**_

* * *

"Emiko!" Gray says smiling and relieved.

"Wh-What happened?" Emiko asks.

"We don't know you blacked out," Ciel replies. "What were you doing in my study?"

"I… I don't remember." Emiko says staring into Ciel's eyes.

"We're luc-" Ciel was interrupted by Emiko.

_"The guard dog has dark blue eyes, dark blue eyes, dark blue eyes, The Guard dog has dark blue eyes My fair Lady,_

_You have green bright eyes, green bright eyes, great bright eyes, you have green bright eyes, My fair Lady,_

_You will be cleansed today, cleansed today, cleansed today, you will be cleansed today, My fair Lady._

_Forget everything and start a new life, a new life, a new life, forget the dark blue eyes, My fair Lady._

_You will be cleansed and new, cleansed and new, you will forget the dark blue eyes, My Fair Lady…"_ Emiko sang from her memory.

"Wh-what was _that_?" Ciel and Erza asked at the same time.

Ciel glances over at Sebastian. Sebastian nods once.

"I will go prepare a carriage." Sebastian says bowing once.

"What, what's happening?" Erza asks.

"I think I know who the culprit is," Ciel replies. "Someone we've known."  
"Who?" Erza asks curiously."

"Angela." Ciel replies. "Her real name is _Angel_."

Erza's heart skips a beat. _Was Jellal involved in this too? He was with Angela/Angel at the time, so could he be part of this crime too_?

"Everyone, the carriage is ready." Finnian says.

Everyone rushes to the carriage. Emiko, Ciel, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Charle were inside. Lucy and Natsu in the back again, and Sebastian and Erza in the front.  
Emiko was still humming the tune with her eyes closed.

"Why do you think she's singing that." Wendy asks worriedly.  
"A past enemy, it might be why Elizabeth is missing as well." Ciel says hopefully.

The horses went as fast as they could, Sebastian tried to drive the carriage as best as he could. The answer was so close, but they had so little time. Right now, Elizabeth could be dying, or something worse…

_A simple job, has turned into a big mess._

* * *

They arrived to the village where the festival was two nights ago. They asked around, where had Angela and Jellal went? After a couple of hours or so, it had turned into night. They finally received their answer. One of the room renters told them that they had rented one for 3 nights. They drove the carriage as fast as they could to the building. Erza and Ciel ran in. They ran up 3 flights of stairs, down a long hall with flickering lights above them.  
They approached a door that had the number the renter had told them. Erza twisted the knob. Locked. She lifted a foot and kicked at the door, once, twice, three times and it fell down with a slam.

Inside was Angela there, dark shadows growing larger and larger by the minute, her dark purple eyes glowing in the dark of the room, there were large white wings on Angela's back, and in her arms was Jellal. Shadows were enveloping him slowly.

Angela looked up with a sadistic smile. Jellal turns his head too them slowly and painfully.

"_E-Erza…_!" Jellal croaks.

Angela looks up slowly with a sadistic smile

"Ah, Welcome. It's, **_The Fairy and the Queen's Guard dog_**."

* * *

**Yeah... it was preeeety short wasn't it... :(. I hope you're not upset, more black butler in this haha, but I promise there will be a lot more FairyTail and especially JERZA!**

**WOO HOO! Earlier than the early due date! I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISED! To see the shout outs to the reviewers please read the top note at the beginning, which some of you may have skipped! I've been writing 24/7 because you guys insist on it! TBH, it makes me super happy that you want more, i don't mind the work! As long as you enjoy!**

_**DUE DATES FOR NEXT CHAPTER: **_

_**Earliest: September 7th**_

_**Latest: September 15th**_

**Those chapter might take me a while since I start school in september, but don't worry my friends, I shall work hard for you!**

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW FOR A SHOUTOUT! 3**

**~Anna-Chan**


	5. The Knight of the Fairies

_**A Fanfic 2: Chapter 5 - "The Knight of the Fairies."**_

* * *

**kooniichiwaaaa minnaa! i'm FINALLY finished writing chapter five! I had SO much fun writing this chapter. Although some parts were hard to write... haha. so, some of you says chapter 4 reveals everything? well, i had intended for it to be like that. some twists and stuff in this chapter. WHICH, I hope you will like, enjoy and love~!**

**I'm thinking of writing a bonus chapter for this, like an epilogue of what'll happen for this. Should I?! Let me know if I should, review it or PM (private message) me if I should!**

**WOO! I'm glad i finished AND posted earlier than the EARLY START DATE! School starts soon so i'm wondering if I should write any other fanfics for you guys!.**

**Well, read on my friends. Maybe there will be a bonus chapter. If you do want, i'll post it in the review part.**

**AND THANKS TOO:**

**1) ****_sweet little cookie_**** : you're so sweet and awesome! good luck with your fanfics!  
2) ****_AnimeIsMyLife :_**** glad you like it!  
3) ****_DarkerLightsDeeperSecrets : _****Tell me if it has gotten better hehe!  
4) ****_Ash Lite -former EST_**** : Thanks so much ((:**

**HAVE FUN READING!**

**arigato gozaimashita!**

**BY THE WAY! For the pictures for this fanfic please go to my twitter, feel free to follow! **

**AT : MyFavFairyTail**

**Go through the pictures! **

**NOTE: Read end note! Important news! For real! lmao **

* * *

_Previously…_

_"Hey... I wonder why Emiko is taking so long." Natsu says scratching his head. "Lady problems?"_

_"Idiot." Lucy says while smacking him in the head._

_"No, Natsu is right," Erza says seriously while folding her arms. "Emiko is at the age where her body begins or is maturing."_

_"See?!" Natsu says rubbing his now aching head._

_"Aw, sorry Natsu." Lucy laughs while petting his head._

* * *

_MISSING: Elizabeth Midford_

_If found please notify Ciel Phantomhive or Scotland yard._

_Last seen: In London, near a bridge._

_Date: X/X/18XX_

_Reward: 20 Pounds._

* * *

_Her reflection began to change, into a girl who had curly yellow hair, a pink gown with bow and frills, her entire reflection changed, everything but the color of her eyes. Her emerald-green eyes._

_"Eliza...beth?" Emiko mumbles._

_"Remember." The reflection mouths._

_Then everything went black._

* * *

_"But don't you think, that it's weird that Elizabeth and Emiko have the same exact eyecolor? There has to be some kind of connection between them two." Erza says examining the other papers._

_"You could be right…" Ciel says opening one of Emiko's eyes, and glancing at Elizabeth's eyes as well. "The colors of their eyes are exactly the same…"_

_"Sebastian," Ciel says in a commanding voice. "This is an order, look into this and come back with some clues or evidence."_

_Both ends of Sebastian's mouth turn up in a knowing smile and says,_

_"Yes, my lord."_

* * *

_The guard dog has dark blue eyes, dark blue eyes, dark blue eyes, The Guard dog has dark blue eyes My fair Lady,_

_You have green bright eyes, green bright eyes, great bright eyes, you have green bright eyes, My fair Lady,_

_You will be cleansed today, cleansed today, cleansed today, you will be cleansed today, My fair Lady._

_Forget everything and start a new life, a new life, a new life, forget the dark blue eyes, My fair Lady._

_You will be cleansed and new, cleansed and new, you will forget the dark blue eyes, My Fair Lady…_

_"Yes, that's right, accept the new and cleansed you E-liz-ah-beth." She mused._

_No! No, no, no, no!_

_"Your name will be: Emiko." Angela sang. "What a fitting name, it means blessed you know! You're lucky I was around."_

_Angela laughed and I blacked out. The second song she sang played over and over again in my head…_

* * *

_"E-Erza…!" Jellal croaks._

_Angela looks up slowly with a sadistic smile_

_"Ah, Welcome. It's, The Fairy and the Queen's Guard dog."_

* * *

"Jellal!" Erza says stepping forward.

"No, don't come any closer…!" Jellal exclaims.

"You've finally come," Angela says smiling an evil smile. "I was beginning to think that you imbeciles would never come."

Erza clenched her teeth together.

"_Like the knight in shining armor, he comes to rescue thou from the clutches of evil_." Angela recites. "_Atop his bright white trusty steed, he comes forward and battles the the dragon._"

Erza's fist began to glow. A sword appeared in her fist and she held it tightly.

"But in this case… i'm the dragon." Angela smiles licking her lips, hungry for blood.

"A dragon would be kinder and stronger than you." Natsu exclaims.

"Oh? Try me." Angela says sneering at him. Jellal slipped out of her arms and Angela floated into the air.

Natsu stepped forward growling. Erza held her arm out forcing Natsu back.

"Angela." Ciel says stepping forward. "Where is Elizabeth?"

Angela chuckles. "So you haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" Ciel asks impatiently.

"You really are imbeciles." Angela laughs even louder. "Something so obvious, the answer was right under your noses."

Emiko steps forward, slowly, one step at a time toward Angela.

"Come to me darling." Angela coaxed.

"Emiko don't!" Gray says reaching out for her arm. But Angela was faster, she swooped down and grabbed hold of Emiko.

"Why you bit-" Gray tried to say.

"Quiet, Gray." Erza says.

"Where's your butler, Ciel?" Angela sneers. "Did he accidentally die on the way here?"

"Sebastian's whereabouts are none of your concerns." Ciel states calmly with a hint of impatience in his voice. "Tell me, where is Elizabeth."

Angela smiles and says, "Think about it."

Ciel thought about it for a few moments and stared into Emiko's blank, green eyes. His eyes then widens finally knowing the answer.

"Let her go." He growls.

"Or what?" Angela chuckles enjoying the threats.

"Sebastian." Ciel says. "This is an order, get Emiko away from Angel."

Sebastian steps into view from the shadows.

"**Yes**, _my lord_." Sebastian says. He reaches into the pocket inside his tailcoat suit, he comes out with knives and forks. He jumps into the air and throws it at Angela.  
Angela's wings then came into view, she used one of her wing to cover herself, and the knives and forks reflected off her wing.

"Ow, that stung…" Angela says plucking one fork out of her wing.

While Angela and Sebastian kept fighting, Erza ran over to Jellal, sword swing at the shadows that tried to come near.

* * *

"Erza…" He croaks.

"What happened?!" She exclaims.

"I tried… to stop Angela," Jellal says slowly. "But she was more powerful than I anticipated."

"Idiot." Erza says teary eyed.

He grabs onto her hand and says. "My knight in shining armor."

"C'mon get up…" Erza says wiping a tear off her cheek.

He tries, but he falls back down.

"I can't," Jellal says his breath shaky. "She drained me of my energy and magic."

"Why?" Erza says now angry again.

"She told me that my magic was 'heavenly' so she began draining me after I tried to leave." Jellal says.

"Why'd you try to leave?" Erza asks. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to leave."

"I know, but I had too." Jellal says smiling up at her. "Remember our promise?"

Erza's heart skips a beat.

"Wh-Which one?" Erza asks.

"Did I really make that many promises?" Jellal laughs.

Erza nods wiping another tear away. Boy was she weak today.

"Remember when we were little, and I showed you that little cave?" Jellal asks. Erza nods. "I tried to keep the promise. Sorry I couldn't do it."

"It's okay. And you haven't broken it yet." Erza laughs.

"Erza, a little help here?!" Natsu shouts.

"I'll be back." Erza smiles confidently.

He nods once and closes his eyes.

* * *

Erza walks slowly towards her heavily breathing comrades and her enemy still in the air, Emiko still in the clutches of evil. Natsu did so much damage that the ceiling of the room came off. And now they could see the night sky. _How were they going to pay for this…_

"_**Requip!**_" Erza says, body glowing as she changed into her armor. "_Heaven's wheel armor._"

Erza slowly floats up into the air.

Angela smiles and says, "That magic and armor is nowhere near being heavenly."

Many swords appeared behind Erza in the formation of a circle.

"But I for one am heavenly." Angela sneers at them while holding one arm out dramatically. "Now, come at me with all you've got." Her tone changed deep and evil.

"_Go_!" Erza commanded the swords. The swords flew at Angela with lighting speed.

Angela then used her wing again to defend herself against the many swords coming at her. Some of them bounced off harmlessly, but some pierced her wing.  
"Agh!" Angela yells almost falling to the ground. She quickly recovers and floats back into the air. Angela's wings stretched out and the swords fell to the ground, then disappearing.

Angela then flew at Erza with a sword.

"_**Requip**_!" Erza shouts. "_Black wing armor_!"

Angela's sword made contact with her silver blade sending sparks into the air.

They both flew back at the same time, then Sebastian appeared in front of Erza and threw forks and knives at Angela while she was still in shock of what little damage she did to her.

One of the knives landed on her stomach and one very close to the heart.

"Tch," Sebastian says while landing on his feet. "My aim is off."

* * *

Angela drops Emiko to the ground. Ciel and Gray both run to rescue Emiko. They both dived in to save her and she fell into both of their arms.

"C-Ciel, Gray." Emiko says her eyes now a different color. Purple. But wasn't it green?

Ciel kept on staring into Emiko's eyes. The battle had paused. Erza stared at Emiko, so did everyone else. Angela seemed to enjoy what was happening.

The color of Emiko's eyes kept changing. First green then purple, then green again then purple. Emiko closed her eyes for a minute, then slowly opened them. One eye was green, and one was purple.

Ciel's eyes widened and backed away in a hurry. He fell on his behind and held a sweaty hand to his mouth.

Angela chuckles.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Angela says holding a bloody hand to her face.

"Wh-What have you done to Elizabeth?!" Ciel exclaims shaking with fear.

"Young master?" Sebastian says.

"The same thing I did to your parents." Angela says licking her lips.

She clasped her hands together. "Merging two together. Making two become one. Two hearts into one."

Ciel held a hand to his mouth eyes wide, body shaking with fear.

"Yes… this is true beauty." Angela says smiling. "Your beloved is now merged with another, this is one of my best masterpieces."

* * *

_**(Ciel's flashback.)**_

_"Mom, Dad!" I yelled running down the long hallway of the Phantomhive Manor._

_Oh right, I was young when this happened._

_Smoke was everywhere, I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe. My only objective right now was finding where my parents were. Somehow the manor caught on fire._

_I ran and ran and ran. I coughed, I tripped, I ran blindly like a rat being tested in a maze._

_I finally reached the door. The door that was my father's study. It was now mine._

_I pushed the door open in a hurry._

_"Mom! Dad!" I called out through the smoke and flames._

_I ran in further into the room. Through the flames I saw my father, there was a shadow next to my father and a hand on his shoulder._

_"Father!" I shouted getting as close as I could to the flames. The flames roared in my face, but I ignored it._

_He slowly turned his head to face me._

_But… It wasn't just him, it was my mother too. My mother's face with my fathers. Her face was stitched onto his. A woman with white wings stood next to, him, her… __**it.**_

_I held my hand to my mouth trying not to throw up._

_I turned and ran out the door. I ran and ran. Trying to forget that horrible, terrifying image._

_That was a day, i'll never forget._

_**(Ciel's flashback end.)**_

* * *

"Ciel?" Gray says Emiko/Elizabeth still in his arms.

"Who…" Ciel says slowly removing his hand from his mouth. "Who did you merge her with."

"Ah! I'm so happy you haven't ran like you did that one time." Angela smiles sadistically.

"I asked who you merged her with," Ciel growls angrily. "Not for you to remind me of my past."

Angela smiles, "Of course." She lowers her hands and says. "Kamiko was the lucky one to be merged with her."

The name flashed in Erza's head. An image as well. Kamiko was the one who tried to hurt Lucy on that one mission.

Erza clenched her teeth together.  
"I cleansed her of her uncleanliness." Angela smiles down at her work as if it was some kind of achievement.

"Kamiko has done many bad things." Erza says. "But she didn't deserve this." She continues gripping her sword tightly.

I swung my sword once at Angela. She dodges. I swung it again, she dodges.

"Oh, but she did." Angela says smiling cruelly at her.

I swung it again and it grazed the skin of her cheek. Angela held a hand to her cheek and smiles.  
"_Now_," She says while holding two arms out. "Let's finish what we started."

"As you wish." Erza says preparing for battle again. Erza takes a fighting stance. She separates her legs a little, heels digging into the floor, her right arm holding a sword in the back and her left arm in front of her.

"Sebastian." Ciel says.

"Yes sir." He says bowing once.

Eza lunges off her feet and into the air swinging her sword at Angela. Angela quickly brought her sword out blocking her attack. Angela flies back higher into the sky. Erza flies higher as well, she flies towards her again and swings her silver blade. This time it makes contact with her skin. It slices the top of Angela's dress. The fabric peeled off and floated to the ground revealing a corset.

"Tch." Angela says.

Sebastian jumps up onto the desk, then lunges into the air. While he does that forks and knives appears in his hand. He throws it at Angela with a calm expression on his face.

They strike Angela, one strikes Angela's arm and one strikes her left wing.

"Agh!" Angela says clutching her arm.

"Ready to give up?" Ciel smirks.

"Never!" Her wings stretched out, becoming bigger. Brighter. Her wings glowed her hair covering her right eye, left eye glowing as well. Suddenly the room became darker, the lights dimmed.

"You will not prosper." Two voices said in unison. "Only those who are pure and heavenly may thrive!"

Angela swung her sword back then back forward once, glowing. She took a fighting stance.

Erza held her slender silver blade in front of her.

Angela lunges forward swinging the sword at Erza. Erza blocks the attack with her sword. But Angela is stronger. Her attack is too overwhelming, Erza's sword begins to crack.

Erza flies back towards the wall, she slams into it and slumps over weakly. She tries to get up but falls back down breathing heavily.

"Now for the finale." Angela smiles evilly.

She swings the sword above her head and says, "_Like the knight in shining the armor he comes to rescue thou from the clutches of evil,_" She recites. "_Atop her white trusty steed he comes forward to battle the dragon_."

"But, I win this round, _The Knight of the Fairies_."

"You'll never get away with this." Erza clenches her teeth in pain.

"Oh?" She smiles. "But I already have." Angela brings her sword in front of her, the tip of it hovering above where Erza's heart should be.

Suddenly a burst of blinding light shot towards Angela knocking her back as well into the wall.

Jellal stood up slowly.

"Get away from her."

"I think she's unconscious now." Ciel says.

"Good, she was getting annoying." Erza says breathing slower now.

Jellal kneels down in front of her. He stares at her.

"Wh-What're you staring at me like that for." Erza says her face heating up.

"Reckless as always, aren't you." Jellal sighs scratching his head.

Everyone stopped moving. Jellal kept laughing.

"R-Reckless you say?" Erza says.

"Like always!" Jella laughs more.

Obviously, he didn't notice the dark aura surrounding her and her angry twitching right eye, and of course: The weapon she held. Her temper was dangerously close to "Uncontrollable."

"I come and save your moronic ass and you call me reckless?" Erza says pointing her sword at him lecturing him. "Maybe I should've left you to rot!"

"A-ah, Erza-San…" Wendy says trying to get her attention.

"That's right! I should've left you and your moronic self here." She continues punching her right fist into her left hand.

"E-Erza, I didn't mean it like tha-" Jellal laughs nervously.

"Are you sure?" Erza says eyes narrowing.

"Yes, yes. Of course." Jellal laughs. "Please punish me _Kamisama_."

"Since you asked so nicely…" Erza says scratching her chin. She points at him accusingly.

"You're an idiot, moron, loser, weakling, stupid, dumb, I have every right to kick you in the face, _baaaa-kaa_." She says pulling at her eye lid and sticking her tongue out. "Ah, how i'd love to continue lecturing you and your stupidness." She finishes clasping her hands together dramatically.

"Finished yet, O' Great one?" Jellal laughs one hand on her shoulder.

Erza crosses her arm frustrated, looks the other way and pouts. Everyone laughs facing them.

"I haven't finished lecturing you yet." Erza points at him. "I'll do that when I think of more things to say."

"Of course, My Savior and Her-" Jellal tries to say. He falls forward

"Jellal?" Erza says catching him.

Erza's hand felt something sticky. She lifted her hand from his stomach. Her hand was red. Blood.

"J-Jellal!" Erza says. She peers behind him and see's a conscious Angela upright and her blade back in her hand.

"Angela…" Erza says eyes widening.

Angela licks her blade that was used to stab Jellal from behind.

"Did you really think," Angela says sneering at her. "that I would go down that easily?"

"J-Jellal. Wake up! I haven't finished lecturing you yet." Erza says slapping him. His eyes were closed. He was bleeding fast.

"Erza-San please move out of the way." Wendy says hands ready to heal.

But Erza just sat there.

"Erza-San?"

"Wake up you loser…" She mumbles. "Wake up."

"He'll die soon, so don't even try," Angela says. "I bathed my blade in poison, he'll surely die a painful death."

Erza sat there, Jellal bleeding on her.

"How many more lives are you going to take…" Erza says. "Until you're satisfied?!"

Erza stands up Jellal falling to the ground, Wendy rushes forward and begins healing him.

Erza holds her sword out. "You don't deserve heaven."

"Tch. Who are you to say if I deserve heaven or not, you fly." Angela says sneering and holding her blade out as well.

"I'm not a fly," Erza says swinging her sword at Angela once. "I am, The Knight of the Fairies."  
She swung it again, and it made contact with Angela's sword sending sparks in the air. They both fly back from the impact.

"As the _Knight of the Fairies_," Erza continues. "I will protect my people and rescue everyone in need. The Dragon in this Fairy Tale will not win!" She finishes requipping into the flight armor. Erza lunged forward with lighting speed and struck Angela. She took a step back. Angela held a hand to her stomach, blood started to flow out of her injury.

"No… No!" Angela shouts. "I cannot lose to you flie-!"

A knife and a few other forks impaled Angela's heart. She stood there mouth open, eyes wide, staring at Erza and Sebastian. Angela lifts a finger and points at Sebastian.

"Y-You are not human…!" She says falling forward and face flat onto the ground.

"No, I am merely one _hell_ of a butler." Sebastian says both ends of his mouth turning up into a secretive smile.

Ciel walks over to Angela and places and hand above her eyes. When he removes them, her eyes were closed.

"Finally," Ciel says sighing. "It's all over."

* * *

"I don't think so." Gray says staring at the now glowing Emiko.

Her eyes were still purple and green. The light became brighter and brighter. Everyone blocked their eyes from the blinding light. And when the light finally died they stared at the two girls on the ground. One with white hair and purple eyes, and one with curly-yellow hair with green eyes.

"It's Elizabeth and Kamiko!" Lucy says finally speaking up. Somehow, Sometime Natsu had fainted and was in Lucy's arms.

Kamiko was still asleep for some reason, but Elizabeth was up and excited.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth says laughing jumping on him. "I missed you!"

She glances at her surroundings. "What happened? Who are they? Why are you here? Wha-"

"Lizzie, we'll answer your questions on the way back." Ciel says sighing.

* * *

While they were having a happy reunion Erza walks over to Wendy and Jellal.

"How is he?" Erza asks.

"His wound has closed," Wendy says exhausted, "But he won't wake up."

Erza's heart skips a beat.  
"Is he dead?" Erza asks.

Wendy shrugs. Erza begins to tremble, tears began to flood her eyes.

"Wake up!" She raises her hands to slap him.

Before her hand makes contact with his face a hand caught hers.

It was Jellal's.

He opens his eyes and squeezes her hand. Then he says with a smirk, "Sur-prise."

Erza open's her mouth to say something, but she doesn't. Instead she hugs him ve-erry tightly.

"Don't do that to me ever again!" Erza says angrily, but with a hint of affection in her voice.

"Of course, Erza-Sama." He laughs lazily while she shake's him.

He sits up and then holds Erza's hands.

"I want to ask you something." Jellal says. "About our promise."

"What?" Erza says.

"Let's get married." Jellal blurts out.

Erza's right eye began to twitch again, her face heating up.

"E-Eh?" She says.

"Let's. Get. Ma-rr-ied." He says again laughing.

"Fine." Erza says.

"What?" Jellal says. I was expecting a fight, haha…

"If," Erza says.

"If?" Jellal says, everyone leaning forward to listen what she was going to say.

"If you can beat me in a fight." Erza says.

"A challenge, eh?" Jellal smirks. "I'll beat you in no time."

"Pretty confident aren't you?" Erza says laughing evilly while cracking her knuckles.

Everyone behind Jellal cringes and puts a hand on his shoulder.

_'Good luck, make sure you don't die.'_ Everyone thought in their head.

They both take fighting stances. Jellal lunges forward and swings his fist towards Erza. She catches his fist and smacks Jellal on the head. He staggers backwards and falls onto his behind.

"Looks like I need to practice more." Jellal sighs rubbing his head.

Everyone laughs.

Erza holds a hand out for him to take.

Jellal looks up at her and puts his hand in hers. Instead of her pulling him up, he pulls her down onto him. He mumbles something into Erza's ear that makes her face as red as her scarlet-colored hair.

_"You'll always be my knight."_

* * *

While they were walking out the door, they saw Sebastian staring at Happy.

"Wh-What?" Happy said. "Want some of my fish?"

Sebastian picks happy up and says, "What a cute cat…"

"Wha-" Lucy begins to say.

"He has a crazy obsession with cats." Ciel says embarrassed.

Everyone laughs.

_'You'll always be my knight.'_ Erza smiles to herself.

* * *

**TAA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Make sure to go through my twitter to look through the pictures for this fanfic XD  
AT: MyFavFairyTail**

**Don't forget, I uploaded them JUST for you guys!**

**I'm thinking of doing a cross over for sword art online (SAO) and FairyTail, whaddya think? let me know!**

**I might do a bonus chapter, again: let me know!  
you guys are awesome(:!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, more to come my friends, more to come!**

**See you around when I have time to write more!**

**Sincerely,  
~Anna-Chan (:**


End file.
